kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kanoh Agito
- Anime= - Ashura= - Omega= }} |jname = アギト |rname = Kanō Agito |epithet = 5th Fang of Metsudo |status = Alive |age = UnknownKanoh Agito's profile |height = 201cmChapter 111 |weight = 128kg |birthday = |gender = Male |affiliations = Dainippon Bank (formerly) |relatives = |wins = 160''157 wins prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch111) 3 wins during the tournament against Okubo Naoya,(Ch115) Gaolang Wongsawat(Ch169) and Hatsumi Sen(Ch206)'' |losses = 1''After defeat to Kuroki Gensai during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch226)'' |assets = ¥7,706,083,000,000 |manga debut = Chapter 39 |omega debut = Chapter 26 |anime debut = Episode 7 |seiyuu = }} Kanoh Agito (加納 アギト, Kanō Agito; "Agito Kanoh") was the affiliated fighter for Dainippon Bank and represented the company during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament; he was widely regarded as the most powerful fighter in the tournament and was the favourite to win. While still active, he was ranked #1 in the Kengan affiliated fighter ranks. He was the fifth holder of the title "Fang of Metsudo" (滅堂の牙, Metsudō no Kiba). Appearance Agito is a very muscular, well-defined man, with black hair that is completely slicked back, a notable lack of eyebrows with strong eyebrow ridges instead, powerful-looking narrowed eyes with darkened lines underneath and a chiseled cheekbone structure. Like the Bodyguards that serve Katahara Metsudo, Agito is most commonly seen in a formal black suit with a black tie, except in battle, when he wears a black skin-tight bodysuit. Two years later, Agito has adopted a stereotypical all-black biker style. Retaining his muscular build, Agito now has a small scar on his forehead from his fight against Kuroki Gensai.Chapter 227 Personality Agito has two distinct sides to his character which almost seem like different personalities. One is stoic, haughty, and highly clueless (as evidenced by his confusion over Okubo Naoya's Ultraman references),Chapter 1124-koma: Afterwards while the other, which only comes out during battle when he uses his "Formless" style, is ruthless and sadistic. When the latter personality comes out, which is a twisted manifestation of his repressed animal instincts, he grins ear-to-ear, and his pupils seem to disappear. This change in personas is most prominently highlighted whenever he Agito is also very proud, and always insists on besting his opponents at their own game e.g. if a fighter specializes in blows, he will exclusively use blows. However, in desperate situations in which Agito is driven and cannot fight back at all (highlighted in his fight against Gaolang Wongsawat), he will switch to a more suitable fighting style, damaging his pride. After the fight against Gaolang in particular, he threw away his pride and focused on winning. Two years after the tournament, Agito has become noticeably more "human", even making jokes.Chapter 26 (Omega) History Twenty-three years prior to the events of Kengan Ashura, Agito was discovered by Metsudo to be the result of a Gu ritual which was performed with humans.Chapter 224 At some point during the selection process to be the next "Fang of Metsudo", Agito fought Takayama Minoru and tore open his right cheek, giving him a permanent Glasgow smile. Eight years prior to the events of Kengan Ashura, Agito faced Wakatsuki Takeshi for the first time,Chapter 110 going on to defeat him, giving him a lasting Achilles tendon injury in the process. At some point before the most recent Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Kanoh Agito fought against Tokuno'o Tokumichi. Despite Nitoku giving him an extremely difficult fight, Agito eventually defeated Nitoku, forcing him into a six-month rehabilitation due to the wounds sustained in the fight.Chapter 22 (Omega) Plot ''Kengan Ashura He represented Dainippon Bank in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. He fought Okubo Naoya in the first round and defeated him after initially being an even bout. After his fight with Okubo Naoya, he was challenged to a fight by Tokita Ohma. However before he could properly retaliate, Ohma was subdued by Takayama Minoru and Omori Masamichi who warned him not to fight outside of the matches. He fought Gaolang Wongsawat in the second round in what would become one of the toughest fights of his life. Having been hard pressed and overwhelmed for the majority of the fight due to Gaolang's immense striking prowess and combination of boxing and Muay Thai, Agito narrowly achieved victory by using the same tactics that Okubo had used against him in the previous round. Later, during Hayami Katsumasa's "revolution", he aided in subduing the many Guardians in his area alongside Akoya Seishu. On the final day, prior to his semi-final fight, he was challenged by the former "Fang of Metsudo", Omori Masamichi, for his position as a representative fighter. In their fight, Omori showed him his weakness and what he needed to do to circumvent it. With this in mind, Agito went out and fought Hatsumi Sen. Fighting in a manner that was unlike his usual self, Agito proved his invincibility by countering Hatsumi's techniques and attaining victory. After achieving victory, he later faced Kuroki Gensai in the semi-finals. Despite evolving to the highest level he had ever reached, he still ended up losing to the experienced assassin. After the fight, he apologized to Metsudo for his loss but was left shocked when Metsudo revealed that he had personally invited Kuroki to participate in the tournament. With this in mind, Agito then told Metsudo that he would resign from his position as "Fang of Metsudo". Sometime after the tournament, Takayama saw Agito off, giving him the keys to his motorcycle. Kengan Omega Agito spent two years off the grid, until Himuro Ryo discovered him in a biker bar in America, going under the nickname "AG". Himuro wished to recruit him to fight on the Kengan Association's side for the Kengan Association VS Purgatory Tournament. Agito was initially reluctant, believing that his debt to Metsudo had been paid after Metsudo's retirement from the position of chairman. However, upon Himuro's news that the position of Fang of Metsudo had gone through many changes since his departure, with the Sixth Fang defecting to Purgatory, Agito was enraged and declared his intent to fight in the tournament for the Kengan Association so he could seek revenge on the Fang who would dare betray Metsudo. Power & Abilities Kanoh Agito is an incredibly powerful all-round fighter who is known as the Emperor of the Kengan matches. He possesses immense physical stats on top of nearly unmatched fighting capabilities. His strikes are notably powerful, his kicks particular; Okubo Naoya imagined Agito's kicks like a meat cleaver and Hatsumi Sen likened his kicks to a halberd.Chapter 203 His durability is also quite impressive, managing to reach the semi-finals without taking much lasting damage despite taking numerous heavy hits from opponents as strong as Okubo Naoya and Gaolang Wongsawat. Agito's chief defining ability is what Katahara terms as "evolution".Chapter 167 More specifically, he is able to adapt to his opponent's fighting style after fighting them for enough time, and put together a new style specifically tailor-made to counteract his opponent in the middle of a fight. This essentially has the effect of Agito growing stronger with every fight he takes part in. His fighting style and "evolution" can sometimes backfire on him, however; because his wide range of moves, when fighting a combatant who is a master in multiple styles, it is hard for him to choose a perfect way to counter. In his fight with Gaolang, Agito was unable to counter his combination of boxing and Muay Thai and was forced to go into defensive.Chapter 168Chapter 169 He calls his fighting style "'Formless'" (無形, ''Mukei); that is to say, he does not have one singular fighting style, but rather a wide repertoire of moves that he can draw from at any time. Insisting on besting his opponents at their own games, Agito will often fight them using their own methods. If his opponents fight with blows, then he will as well. However, if pushed, he will switch to a more advantageous style such as grappling against striking, such as in his fight with Gaolang Wongsawat. However, despite "Formless" allowing Agito to adapt to any opponent, it comes with the huge risk: more choices means taking more time to choose, which could be lethal if the delay is too long and Agito is fighting someone who specializes in a specific type of fighting.Chapter 206 In addition, "Formless" is not suited to consecutive fights. After his battle with Gaolang, and fighting against Omori Masamichi, Agito overcame the weaknesses of "Formless" by discarding the flexibility it afforded, thus eliminating the delay that comes with it and subsequently improving his reflexes. This, in turn, enabled Agito to utilize "pre-initiative" (先の先, Sen no sen), the ability to read the opponent's inception of intent and strike before they move.Chapter 208 Using pre-initiative alongside his new focused fighting style, which consists of normal attacks like punches and kicks alongside moves like elbowing and kneeing to overwhelm his opponent, it enabled Agito to fight more efficiently and pragmatically than before. In his fight against Kuroki Gensai, Agito "evolved" immensely, managing to merge his Formless style with his martial arts, enabling him to perform devastating formed yet formless, formless yet formed strikes that were enough to seriously pressure even Kuroki.Chapter 225 Technique(s) *'Dragon Shot' (龍弾, Ryūdan): A variation of the one-inch punch. Using the principles of fa jin (発勁, hakkei), Agito is capable of delivering full-power blows at nearly no distance. This effectively means that all of his strikes are knockout blows no matter what range he throws them at. Of all the techniques in Agito's arsenal, this is the one with the "greatest firepower". He used this technique in his fight with Hatsumi Sen to defeat him,Chapter 205 with the blow being so powerful that Hatsumi was heavily injured and left thinking that it felt like he had been stabbed by a spear. *''Unnamed technique: Agito has been seen using a technique strikingly reminiscent of the Niko Style technique 'Indestructible'. Notes & Trivia *He was given the name Agito, an archaic way of pronouncing jaw ( , ''agito), to coincide with his epithet, "Fang of Metsudo". However, Sandrovich spelled it with katakana due to Kamen Rider Agito. *Agito's favourite food is katsudon. *Of the 32 Kengan matches that there is footage of, eight have ended where he could've landed a finishing blow (nine if you count his fight against Okubo Naoya). Of those eight, he delivered a finishing blow in six of those matches. Of the six opponents, four died and the other two retired as fighters.Chapter 170 *Agito's original fighting style was going to be pankration (with his fight against Okubo Naoya being a battle of old vs new). *The eye-catching bodysuit that Agito fights in is modelled after the LZR Racer competitive swimsuit (in Sandrovich's opinion, the beetle-like bumpiness and luster further accentuate the impression that he is a strong character). *He likes his baths on the hot side (with him mentioning that anything under 45°C is basically an ice bath).4-koma: A Common Mistake *Agito cannot handle carbonated drinks (like beer) and much prefers liquor; a favourite of his is Kahlúa with milk (with cassis and orange being another).4-koma: Beer *He once mistook a movie poster for a warning about a monster.4koma: (Running Gag) References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter